Not Your Average FairyTale
by Darwinmyworld
Summary: Dylan lives a rough life, and doesn't have the strength to talk to his friends, but his life is turned upside down when a new goth moves to town (Evan)
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know why I even bother, I get beat at home only to get beat again at school." Dylan wrote these words in his journal so that he could express himself, but the words didn't seem to show the pain behind them, words can never cut as deep as a knife did in his wrist, or cause as much impact as his father's fist.

Talking was unlike him anyway, not a single friend of his even knew of the issues he faced. He wouldn't tell them, and they were too caught up in their own problems to notice his traumatized eyes anyway.

Instead of a companion, the gothic teen preferred to write in his journal, just as he was now, he figured the only person who could understand him, would be himself if he ever looked back and reflected upon his words.

He would have stayed in his dark lite room writing all day, but his mother had other plans. He knew he'd have to leave his sanctuary the moment he heard the gentle knocking at his bedroom door, but he only frowned as a response.

A beautiful lady, with long black hair tied back in a pony tail, who wore long clothing, to hide her scars, came into the room. She smiled brightly and flicked on a light. " Dylan sweetie, a new neighbor moved in and I want you to bring them the cookies I baked."

He didn't argue or even complain, he knew in the end he would lose. At the very least he could eat some cookies on the way.

He knocked on the door, and the appearance of the guy who answered caught him by surprise. He was a teenager with the same hurt expression Dylan wore on his face. He wore dark clothing, and a satanic cross earing hung from one of his ears. It didn't even take Dylan a single moment to realize another goth kid had just moved in to town, and an attractive one at that.

"Hey, my mom made you guys some cookies... But I kind of ate a few."

The other boy took the already opened box"Thanks" was the only thing that escaped his voice was deeper then Dylan's, and sounded amazing to him. He felt like he could almost melt into its sound, and he only wanted to hear more of it, so he had to do something he wasn't ever comfortable doing, talk.

"Well I'm Dylan Redgoth. You seem like a non-conformist, so as long as your not a vamp you should hang with me and the goths sometime."

"Okay Dylan, I'm Evan. But you can call me... Um.. Curlygoth."

"Well Curlygoth, how about we go to Starbucks...my treat?"

Evan seemed to think this over for a moment, but soon decided he couldn't say no to coffee. He nodded his head in approval before stepping out side and closing the door behind him.

"Lead the way shortie"

Dylan shot him a hateful look, but soon started to lead the way. Evan was new, so he would let this one time slide, but if he was sticking around, he'd have to follow Dylan's rules.

And rule number one, never call him short or small.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to Starbucks was a long one, and would have been an awkwardly quiet one too, if Evan hadn't decided to talk.

It took him a few minutes though, for a while he only looked the other over, as if he was trying to decide just what he thought about him.

He was attractive to say the least. His red patch of hair was stunning, and his snake bite piercings drew the taller Goth's attention to his seemingly soft lips. The best part though was that he was dressed in full black, for he couldn't have befriended a conformist, let alone be thinking such positive things about one.

When he finally did speak, he asked something no one had ever bothered to ask "So... What made you Goth?"

Dylan was startled by the question, and despite how much he wanted to spill his guts and tell of every horrible thing in his life, he couldn't simply trust a stranger with such information. So instead he came up with a generic gothic response, "life is a dark obsess... So why treat it any differently?"

Evan nodded showing he agreed, but he seemed to be much more open about life in general. "For me it's my parents... They were always fighting."

Dylan tried not to focus on the word were, but it was unavoidable, people like his best friend Georgie did many atrocities, so he was slightly concerned on why the other used past tense. "What happened to them?"

There was a noticeable change in Evan's tone as he explained "my dad ran off, he got sick of my mom's bullshit"

"Lucky, I wish my dad would run off." Though he was slightly at ease from learning the other boy hadn't killed his parents, his mood didn't lighten. Nor did it lighten when they arrived; Dylan was trapped by his Depression in on going spiral of abuse and pain. Nothing would change that.

Evan didn't have a chance to respond to him, but he pondered over the others last sentence as the smaller teen headed inside to the back table, where two other Goth kids were sitting. One was a chubby female who wore a beautiful black dress, and the other was a mere kid.

"Hey Henrietta, Georgie, this is moved next door to me, and I said he could hang with us."

Henrietta nodded approvingly and Georgie showed no sign of caring. So reading their faces Dylan turned to the other boy and simply said "you're in" before slipping into his normal seat.

Evan sat next to Dylan, and it seemed within minutes that all of them had been friends for years. It was like they all clicked instantly, into one harmonious group. Each one complemented one another.

Curlygoth really pulled them all together in a way that no one could have ever predicted.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan seemed eager to make his position in the group known. Though he didn't show any physical signs Dylan knew right away that's what he was up to when they all had finished their coffee and he invited them over to his house. Naturally the group decided together after talking it over, and they came to the consensus that they would go.

The inside of Evan's house was nothing special, and according to Henrietta nor was the inside of the refrigerator, but something was welcoming about the place.

There was no parents.

Dylan appreciated this more than anything else, but he also was envious. He wanted nothing more than to get away from his was simply sick of the bruises.

Now wasn't the time to think like that though, now was the time to have fun, or at least as much fun as a goth kid could have.

Evan and the others were heading to the basement when he snapped back to reality, so he quickly followed behind.

The room seemed to be Evan's bedroom, and like the rest of the house it was nothing special. A small tv, a bed, and a desk were all that filled the room.

Georgie took a seat on the floor, Henrietta sat at the desk, and Dylan sat on the foot of the bed.

Before taking a seat next to Dylan, Evan decided to put on some music, and soon Sapor Aternus' gothic god like voice filled the room.

Not a one of them was still sitting for long.

Their heads bobbed gently to the music and their feet were ever so gently tapping, till they were all tuckered out.

Georgie was the only one to actually fall asleep, and because he was just a kid no one could really blame him.

"I think I'll take him to his house, it's getting late" Henrietta said as she picked up the sleeping kid, who even in his sleep talked of destroying conformists, and walked out of the house.

Leaving Dylan and Evan all alone again.

The solitude wasn't something to be desired, nor was it welcome. Dylan felt odd in his stomach around this new kid and he didn't quit understand it. Nor did he understand why he strangely wanted to run his fingers through his curly hair.

Evan on the other hand understood the feelings he was having, and wanted to be around him more. So he asked "you want to spend the night?"

Dylan thought it over. It was either go home and deal with his dad, or have an awkward night.

Needless to say he picked an awkward night.

"Fine.. But if you think I'm sleeping on that hard wood floor your crazy."


	4. Chapter 4

The night went by fairly well, though it was odd for Dylan to wake up in a strange place in an older guys bed, it was also strangely comforting, here he didn't have to worry about his dad hurting him, and he even stayed till it was almost morning, and he probably would have if his paranoia didn't kick in. The thought of his dad finding out he was gone led him to sneak back into his own house, just to avoid getting in trouble, or so he thought. He had made it to his room, but to his surprise, his dad was there sitting on his bed, with a firm grasp on a belt, and the smell of beer still fresh on his breath. "Come here son, I've been waiting all night for you to drag your sorry ass home." his voice was a familiar yet unwelcome tone. It was both slurred and angry which was a deadly combination, definitely not the tone he was wanting to hear when he got home. Infact, he was instantly scared, and though he wanted to scream for help, he obeyed his orders and walked over to his dad at a slow, hesitant pace. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and it wasn't till the first crack of the belt hit his side and he screamed in pain, that his mind thought of Evan and how he surely was close enough to hear him.

So he closed his eyes tightly and cried out again, but this time the other's name as if his life depended on it cause for all he knew it very well could have.

Hearing him ask for help only aggravated his drunk of a farther more though, and again the belt cracked against his fragile skin, causing it to instanly turn red.

Where the heck was this new "friend" of his.

Then he remembered, it's practically 3:00 am, the damn bastard is asleep.

He practically sobbed helplessly as his only hope of being rescued was shattered and again the belt hit him, this time striking his stomach, and causing him to feel something run down his belly, which he assumed correctly to be a drop of blood.

Other neighbors heard, but they simply ignored the cries. Dylan was completely on his own till the screaming and sobbing managed to wake up the fellow goth next door, who instantly was both confused and worried.

but he didn't let the confusion stop him from running next door, with a knife grasped in his hand just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan quickly ran to his neighbors house, though it wasn't the easiest task to break in, he eventually resorted to smashing a window, it was surprising that not a soul responded to the shattering glass. but he wasn't going to ask why not, Dylan needed his help, so he followed the sounds coming from upstairs, they had seemed to soften, as if it stopped, or worse, he wasn't able to produce any more yells from being in a weak state. He knew it took him a good amount of time to get in, so he was instantly concerned the other could be dying. When he finally got to him, what he saw shocked him, a bloody and bruised Dylan, hugging himself for comfort and crying into his knees as his drunk father slept on his bed, apparently passed out from having too much to drink. Instinctively Evan became enraged at the father, even more so then he was worried, Dylan probably had been through this a million times, it was time his father got a taste of his own medicine. but as he caught a glimpse of Dylan's sorrow filled eyes, he knew he had to help him first and get him out of here, his dad's torment would have to wait till later.

He helped the other wrap his wounds and kissed him ever so gently on the forehead to show him he wasn't alone. " come on, pack your things, I'm getting you away from all this."

Dylan didn't say a word, or even nod his head, he just walked away, grabbed some clothes, and some cigarettes, then returned without a word. Tears still ran from his eyes, from a mixture of pain and sadness, nothing could fix that. Not even all the love Evan had to offer, but that wasn't going to stop Evan from trying.

"You can live at my place, it can be our secret"


End file.
